Full Fool
by Sends
Summary: Anggota Host Club tiba-tiba terlempar menembus ruang, waktu dan dimensi. Secara tidak sengaja mereka berubah menjadi monyet. Bagaimana cara mereka kembali?


Full Fool

Ouran High School Host Club copyrights by © Bisco Hatori

Tamaki Suoh

-OoO-

Petir menyambar-nyambar. Anggota Host Club bergetar ketakutan karena menonton film horor(?). Tiba-tiba petir menyambar sekali lagi, membuat televisi yang mereka pakai meledak seketika. Tanpa sengaja, mereke terlempar ke dimensi lain. Menembus ruang dan waktu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka semua bersama-sama.

Ruang gelap berubah menjadi hutan luas. Petir berubah menjadi piter(?). Semuanya berubah seketika. Mungkin negara api sudah menghentikan perang(?).

"Tamaki!" pekik Hikaru dan Kaoru. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada kita!"

Tubuh mereka menyusut, mereka berwarna coklat, mereka memiliki ekor, dan mereka menakutkan(?).

"Kita berubah menjadi monyet!" teriak mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

Kyouya tiba-tiba datang dari kejauhan. Tampangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga anggota host club lainnya-Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru. Bedanya ia mengenakan anting, kalung dan bulu matanya menjadi lebih lentik.

"Sepertinya kita semua berubah menjadi monyet," kata Kyouya sok serius. "Kita harus menemukan kak Mori dan Kak Honey."

Melihata tampang Kyouya yang sepertinya tidak aneh *plak!* Hikaru dan Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kak Kyouya, kau pasti menyandang gelar Ibu monyet. Mulai sekarang kami akan memanggilmu bunda."

"Bunda!"

"Bunda!"

"Bunda!"

Tamaki dan dua sahabat gilanya memanggil Kyouya bersamaan. Yang dipanggil hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam dan jijik.

"Aku menemukan catatan kecil di pondok pohon kita," kata Kyouya lagi. "Ini adalah buku harian dari induk monyet. Berarti saat ini aku akan berperan sebagai mama kalian. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru dan Haruhi akan menjadi anak-anakku."

Hikaru menyela, "Sejak dulu Kak Kyouya memang sudah menjadi mama. Bukan begitu Kak Tamaki?"

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Tamaki sudah berpelukan dengan pohon pisang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ternyata kita memang tidak berjodoh, Kyouya. Bahkan saat menjadi monyet pun kita tidak bisa bersama."

Dan begitulah kehidupan baru mereka sebagai monyet dimulai. Kyouya adalah monyet single parent yang membesarkan ke-empat anak yang liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar. Walau halangan, rintangan membentang, tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran.

HAHA! HUUU(?) Tamaki is in the house. Tamaki is in the house. *Abaikan!*

-OoO-

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru dan Haruhi adalah empat monyet kecil. Mereka sangat malas menggunakan otak mereka untuk berpikir. Mereka senang memakan pisang dan kacang-kacangan.

Setiap hari ibu mereka membawa pisang dan kacang ke rumah, sehingga ke-empat anaknya bisa makan dan kemudian bermain lagi.

Suatu hari, Kyouya meminta Haruhi-Anak bungsu, untuk mencari kacang untuk dimakan. "Haruhi, tolong bunda mencari kacang di sawah pak petani."

"Baik bunda," balas Haruhi.

Anak monyet bungsu itu segera melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Sesampainya ia di sawah, ia melihat pak petani baru saja menanam bibit kacang.

'Berarti kacangnya belum tersedia,' pikir Haruhi.

Haruhi lalu pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ia memberi tahu kepada ibunya kalau kacangnya sedang ditanam. Kyoya berkata, "Kau monyet aneh. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari di sawah yang lainnya?"

Siang harinya Kyouya memanggil Kaoru, "Kaoru! Kemari nak. Tolong ambilkan pisang untuk ibu."

"Tidak. Ibu punya kaki kan? Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri saja?" tolak Kaoru dengan cara yang cepertinya jauh dari halus.

Kyouya menatap anaknya tajam. "Kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang juga, akan ibu laporkan pada ayahmu."

Karena ketakutan, Kaoru segera berlari mencari pohon pisang terdekat. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan pohon pisang terdekat karena pohon pisang sudah seperti super market yang menjamur dimana-mana.

Ketika ia memanjat pohon pisang, barulah ia teringat bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki ayah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baru ingat kalau ayah sudah ditangkap untuk diikutkan dalam sirkus keliling."

Begitu sampai ke atas pohon, Kaoru melihat pisangnya masih berwarna hijau. Ia lalu kembali ke rumah dengan tangan kosong. "Bunda, pisangnya masih hijau. Masih muda. Aku tidak jadi mengambilnya."

Kyouya mulai berang. "Anak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari pohon pisang yang lain?"

Pada hari berikutnya, Ibu monyet memanggil Hikaru. "Hikaru, tolong cari air untuk diminum. Haruhi butuh banyak air agar tidak dehidrasi."

Hikaru segera melompat mencari sungai terdekat. Setelah sampai, ia melihat kalau sungai telah mengering. Tidak ada setetes pun. Air di sungai. Ia kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Kyouya mulai merasa kalau tidak ada satu pun anaknya yang bisa diandalkan. "Anak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mencari air di kolam? Atau di laut? Atau di rumah petani?"

Hari berikutnya, Kyouya memanggil Tamaki. Ia berharap anak sulungnya lebih bisa diandalkan. "Tamaki, pergi dan undanglah Kak Honey si Tupai untuk makan malam bersama kita."

"Baik, Bunda!" seru Tamaki bersemangat. Ia bertekad untuk tidak membuat bundanya kecewa.

Tamaki pergi ke rumah Tupai dan mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. "Kak Honey, apa kau ada di rumah?"

Tidak ada jawaban...

Tamaki mencoba sekali lagi. "Kak Honeeeeeyyyyy. Apa kau ada di rumah?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban... Tamaki mulai frustasi dan putus asa. Ia teringat dengan sebuah lagu yang sering kali disenandungkan oleh pak petani. Ia jadi ingin mencoba menyanyikan lagu itu. Siapa tahu saja berhasil, pikir Tamaki.

"Kamu di mana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa? Kamu di mana? Dengan siapa? Di sini aku menunggu dan bertanya-tanya."

Tiba-tiba terjadilah keajaiban alam. Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok jaguar besar. "Hai monyet kecil. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tamaki menjawab, "Apa Kak Honey ada di rumah?"

Jaguar itu menggeleng. "Perkenalkan namaku Mori Si Jaguar. Kak Honeymu sepertinya tidak ada di rumah."

Tamaki berpikir. 'Bunda memerintahkan Haruhi, Kaoru dan Hikaru. Tapi mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ibu sangat kecewa dan memarahi mereka. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan hal lain. Aku ingin membuat bunda bangga."

Si monyet sulung lalu berkata pada Jaguar, "Bunda mengundang Anda untu ikut serta pada acara makan malam kami."

"Bundamu sangat baik hati. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalannya?" tanya Jaguar Mori. Ia merasa sangat senang.

Dari kejauhan, Kyouya ketakutan melihat Tamaki anaknya membawa Jaguar pulang ke rumah. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Kyouya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah monyet, Jaguar berkata, "Ibu monyet, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Aku baru saja memakan Tupai. Aku masih merasa lapar. Apa kau punya beberapa potong daging?"

Kyouya meminta Jaguar untuk menunggu sementara ia berada di dapur. Di sana ia bertemu dengan ke-empat anaknya. Ia mengajak semua anaknya untuk melarikan diri dan membiarkan Jaguar menunggu.

Semua berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Setelah merasa aman, Kyouya berkata kepada Tamaki. "Monyet bodoh! Idiot! Jaguar hampir saja memakan kita! Kau harus berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak."

Tiba-tiba pohon tempat mereka singgah tumbang. Mereka terjatuh bersama-sama.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka.

JEDEEEEERRRRR!

Ketika mereka membuka mata mereka, mereka telah berada di ruangan gelap tempat mereka sedang menonton film horor. Televisi mereka hancur.

Apakah tadi itu mimpi?

-OoO-

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran dan sebagainya dengan memberikan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan/ typo(s) yang mengganggu kenyamanan mata(?). Ini bukan Humor. Tapi ini adalah cerita gaje! Hahahaha. *Dilempar*

Oh satu lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita the three little monkey. Bila cerita ini terasa sangat gaje dan renyah kriuk-kriuk, salahkan guru bahasa inggris saya yang telah mencekoki saya dengan buku ini *plak*

Review please!


End file.
